Pray
|kanji=プレイ |rōmaji= |english=Pray |polish=Modlę się |band=Tommy heavenly6 |composer= |song number=1 |episodes=Odcinek 1 - Odcinek 24 |previous song=N/A |next song=Tooi Nioi }} Pray jest pierwszym openingiem anime Gintama. Wykonuje go Tommy heavenly6. Postacie Galeria Gintama_op1_captura1.jpg Gintama_op1_captura2.jpg Gintama_op1_captura3.jpg Gintama_op1_captura4.jpg Tekst Utworu Polski= Wybijmy stąd! Otwórz mój umysł Chodźmy! Druga strona słodkiego snu Teraz wypuściłam to z klatki Zardzewiałe klucze, uderzenia, które przestały rozbrzmiewać Niedawno uświadomiłam sobie, że więcej już nie powrócę Stracone dni (Hej, kotku, dlaczego?) To do nich byłam przywiązana (Mam ochotę się popłakać...) Strach mnie nie powstrzyma Nie będę uciekać przed przeznaczeniem, "nie jestem sama"! Zostanę przy tobie Nie dbam o to, jak smutne będzie to marzenie Poruszyły mnie twoje łzy... skarbie Modlę się... "uwierz" Rozedrzyj na kawałki swoje mroczne sny Przebite skrzydła odpoczywają w strumykach Nie mogę zrozumieć czemu zanurzyłeś się w tym szarym miejscu, irytującym i złośliwym Wciąż jesteśmy wzburzeni, ale... Przyjrzyj się ciemnemu niebu (Skarbie... dla ciebie) Idź naprzód, unieś głowę (Jestem tu dla ciebie) Wsadź te swoje uporczywe myśli do jakiejś walizki Krok naprzód - usuń ciemność wokół swego serca Jeśli zasmuci cię dźwięk skażonego deszczu Stworzę tarcze dla twojej dobrej strony Nigdy nie przestawaj wierzyć, nigdy Modlę się, by w twoich oczach pojawiło się odbicie małego cudu. Ach... Ach... Ach... Ach... (Hej, kotku, czemu? Chcę sobie popłakać... Hej, czemu skarbie? Hej, kotku, czemu? Chcę sobie popłakać... Jestem tu dla ciebie, o tak! Uwierz sobie!) Miejsce, gdzie jestem, z tobą u mego boku - obojętnie nawet jeśli to pomiędzy smutnym snem Chcę dzielić z tobą te same chwile Modlę się... "odpowiedz mi" Jeśli mogę chcę by dotknęły mnie twoje łzy... kochanie Modlę się... "uwierz" Rozedrzyj na kawałki swoje mroczne sny |-| Angielski= Let's go out! Open my mind Let's go! Sweet dream other side Now, I release it outside its cage Rusted keys, beats that have stopped resounding I was realizing "I can't return anymore" The lost days (Hey baby why?) are going to be connected immaturely (I want to cry...) I don't want to lose to my fearful self I won't run away from my fate, "I'm not alone" I'll be by your side no matter how sad a dream it is, I don't mind I want to be touched by your tears... baby I pray... "believe" Tear the darkness of your cold memories to pieces Injured wings, relaxing springs I don't understand the means of plunging in Boring places, irritation and anxiety Even today, we're still troubled, but... Look up at the dark sky (Baby... for you) Advance, lift your face (I'm here for you) Pack your persistent thoughts into a suitcase Step forwards, shake off the darkness of your heart If you become sad from the condemning sound of rain I will become a shield for the kind you Don't stop believing, always, I pray...in your eyes a small miracle will be reflected ah... ah... ah... ah... (Hey baby why?... I want to cry... Hey baby why? Hey baby why?... I want to cry... I'm here for you... yeah...! Believe yourself) I'll be by your side no matter how sad a dream that place is in, I don't mind I want to live the same moments with U... I pray... "answer me" If it is allowed I want to be touched by your tears... baby I pray... "believe" Tear the darkness of your cold memories to pieces |-| Kanji= let's go out! open my mind let's go! sweet dream other side 今　解き放つ籠の外へ 錆び付いた鍵　鳴り止まぬ鼓動 気づいてた “もう...戻れない” 失われた日々が (Hey baby why?) 蒼く繋がってく (I want to cry…) 怖がる自分に負けたくないよ 運命から逃げない “ひとりじゃない” そばにいる たとえどんなに 哀しい夢だとしてもかまわない 君の涙に触れたいよ… baby I pray… “信じて” 冷たい記憶の闇 切り裂いて 傷ついた翼(はね)　休ませる泉 飛び込むすべが　わからなくて 退屈な場所　苛立ちや不安 僕らは今日も悩むけど 暗い空を見上げ (Baby…for you) 進む　顔を上げて (I'm here for you) 飽くなき想いを鞄に詰めて 踏み出す　心の闇を振り払い 責める雨の音　悲しくなるなら 優しい君の盾になる 信じることをやめないで always I pray… その瞳に 小さな奇跡を映してみせて ah… ah… ah… ah… (Hey baby why?… I want to cry… Hey baby why? Hey baby why?… I want to cry… I'm here for you… yeah… ! believe yourself) そばにいる そこがどんなに 哀しい夢の中でもかまわない 同じ瞬間を生きていたい with U... I pray… “答えて” もし許されるなら 君の涙に触れたいよ... baby I pray… “信じて” 冷たい記憶の闇 切り裂いて |-| Rōmaji= let's go out! open my mind let's go! sweet dream other side Ima toki hanatsu kago no soto he Sabi tsuita kagi nari yamanu kodou Kiduiteta "Mou...modore nai" Ushinawareta hibi ga (Hey baby why?) Aoku tsunagatteku (I want to cry...) Kowagaru jibun ni maketaku nai yo Unmei kara nige nai "Hitori ja nai" Soba ni iru tatoe donna ni Kanashii yume da toshite mo kamawa nai Kimi no namida ni furetai yo... baby I pray..."Shinjite" Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite Kizutsuita hane yasumaseru izumi Tobikomu sube ga wakara nakute Taikutsu na basho iradachi ya fuan Bokura wa kyou mo nayamu kedo Kurai sora wo miage (Baby ... for you) Susumu kao wo agete (I'm here for you) Aku naki omoi wo kaban ni tsumete Fumi dasu Kokoro no yami wo furi harai Semeru ame no oto Kanashiku naru nara Yasashii kimi no tate ni naru Shinjiru koto wo yame nai de always I pray...sono me ni Chiisa na kiseki wo utsushite misete ah...ah...ah...ah... (Hey baby why?... I want to cry...Hey baby why? Hey baby why?... I want to cry... I'm here for you...yeah...! believe yourself) Soba ni iru soko ga donna ni Kanashii yume no naka demo kamawa nai Onaji toki wo ikite itai with U... I pray..."Kotaete" Moshi yurusareru nara Kimi no namida ni furetai yo...baby I pray..."Shinjite" Tsumetai kioku no yami kiri saite Posłuchaj thumb|left|300px|Wersja TV thumb|300px|right|Pełna Wersja Nawigacja Kategoria:Opening Kategoria:Muzyka